Of Wishes and Downfalls
by Star009
Summary: Post-manga. The gang lands in a brand new world, but a surprise someone needs saving. Someone that they have met before.
1. An Unwelcomed Sight

**A/N:** I'm new here, so please R&R to tell me how I'm doing. This will be roughly 7 chapters, and updates will be be random b/c of school. **  


* * *

**

* * *

Ch.1 An Unwelcomed Sight

"Oof" went Sakura as she landed on the hard ground. "Sakura-hime, are you alright?" asked a concerned Syaoran. "Mokona has landed in a new world!" Mokona shouted at the top of its lungs. "Shut up, pork bun," Kurogane growled. "_Oh_, Kuro-woof is angry, angry," Mokona replied in a singsong voice, "Oi, cream puff!" Kurogane shouted, chasing Mokona around a tree full of pink berries. "Oh, look how pretty those things on the tree are," Sakura said in wonder. "Mokona doesn't know what those things are. Looks delicious, though," Mokona replied. "I wish I could taste one," Sakura mused to herself. Syaoran, overhearing this, said, "Sakura-hime, I'll get you one, if you would like." Climbing up the tree, though, he found a piece of paper with weird, curving and straight lines, with punctuation marks in it.

_Huh, wonder what _this_ is_._ Those lines look like symbols. Must be writing in a different language, _Syaoran thought to himself. He found a basket, which was empty upon closer inspection, alongside the mysterious note and noticed something pink coming from what appeared to be a hole in the trunk of the tree. _This must be the home of some wild animal that eats these berries_, Syaoran thought. However, when he looked at the hole carefully, he felt traces of magic. _Unless this animal can use magic_, Syaoran thought uneasily, _this hole was manmade. Someone must have been gathering these berries for later consumption._ Syaoran thought about the note, though, and came to the conclusion that someone _must_ have known that they would come and gathered the berries for them. With those thoughts in mind, he gathered the berries from the hole, put them in the basket, and descended from the tree.

"Syaoran-kun, thank you," Sakura said with joy. Mokona eyed the bright blue basket with interest. "Syaoran-kun, where did you get that basket and what's inside it?" it asked. Syaoran replied, "It was in the tree, along with a note I found. There was a hole full of pink berries, and there were traces of magic around it. I think that someone must have put those berries into that hole, which they made themselves, for us. It also explains the note we found." Mokona looked at the odd note and the unusual symbols. "Ah, Mokona's seen this before! It's a kind of writing style," it said enthusiastically. "Can you translate it for us, Mokona?" Syaoran asked. "Nope, this writing is hard to understand," it replied. "I can't tell some of the letters, but maybe Syaoran can." Mokona then spat out a piece of paper and a pencil, and started to write.

After a few quick seconds, it handed the paper over to Syaoran, saying, "This is a guide for translating. Now Syaoran can read what it says." After a few minutes, Syaoran said, "Okay, now I know what the note says." Everyone gathered around to hear Syaoran read the note aloud. "So, what does it say?" Fai asked. "Um, let's see," Syaoran began, "it says 'This pink fruit was created by me. Whatever you feel like eating, it will take the form of that specific kind of food with every bite. There is also magic in this world, but it is concentrated in small, wand-like objects. They are Dream wands, which likewise uses Dream magic. Please, get a wand for each of you, then meet me in the Enchanted Forest where Mirror Heart Lake is. You'll know when a talking rabbit meets you. As for the wands, you can find them inside the Rose Garden Maze, a labyrinth made entirely of rosebushes. The wand is indestructible, and is the only way to use magic in this world. Please, hurry. A dear friend, Kamui.' "

Sakura was the first to break the silence. "We need to help him. Right, Syaoran?" At this, Sakura turned and looked expectantly at said boy. "All right, then," Syaoran said reluctantly. "Yay, we're going on a rescue mission!" Mokona exclaimed. "So, Kuro-woof," Fai began, "are you ready to be a hero?" In response, Kurogane glared at the vampiric mage and muttered "Shut up" under his breath. "So, when do we start?" asked an eager Sakura. "How about after lunch?" Syaoran replied, looking at the blue basket. Mokona exclaimed, "Yay, Mokona will get the sake," which was quickly followed by an angry Kurogane chasing the white ball of rabbit fluff.

* * *

**A/N:** The weird writing is actually cursive. A lot of people can't read that at my school; and it's _also_ my handwriting (my print is terrible). Sadly, few people can read my handwriting b/c of this. Anyway, chapter 2 is coming soon. It is under construction. I know that Sakura is supposed to be in Clow Country, but this was originally before Acid Tokyo. B/c of Kamui it changed. And besides, this is my first story, so I'm kind of fiddling around here T_T.


	2. Murderous Maze

**A/N:** My first review for this story! I'm very happy. I'm working on the third chapter right now. Thanks for the review, Roku-kun. Fai, my disclaimer please.

Fai: The authoress does not own Tsubasa. Everything belongs to its respective owners.

* * *

Ch. 2 Murderous Maze

"Those berries were really delicious," Sakura said. "Yes, it really is quite good, Sakura-chan," Fai replied. "It's better than what the damn mage makes," Kurogane said in a low voice. Hearing this, Fai's expression changed ever-so-slightly, making sure that the others didn't see how sad he was. "And besides," Kurogane said louder, "where exactly _is_ this Rose Garden Maze anyway. What are we supposed to do, look for giant rosebushes? Just then, a huge wall with thorny, multi-colored roses came into view. "What the _hell_," Kurogane muttered. "Hey, there's a kind of lock on here," Fai said. "Mokona wants to see," Mokona cried excitedly. "Kurogane-san, do you know what this is?" Syaoran asked.

The ninja was concentrating on the symbol of two things chasing each other, one black and one white. Right next to it were two dots, also black and white. "I wonder how you're supposed to solve it," Sakura said. Then, Kurogane took the white dot and put it in the black thing's head, and did the same for the black dot and the white thing. A gateway lined with blue rose petals appeared with a wooden doorway underneath it. "Well, that was easy," Fai said in a light tone. _Something's wrong_, he thought to himself. _Opening the gate triggered some magic. We had best tread lightly._ "Kurogane-san, how did you know that you had to complete the puzzle like that?" Syaoran asked, confused.

"In my world, it looks like an incomplete Yin-Yang, a symbol for happiness and balance. All it was missing were the two dots," Kurogane replied. Upon entering the maze, the entrance disappeared. "How are we supposed to leave?" Sakura asked worriedly. "I think that this maze was designed to keep people _in_, not _out_," Fai replied quietly. Deeper they went into the maze, and they didn't dare split up. Suddenly, the ground beneath them collapsed into a rocky cavern. "Sakura-hime, are you all right?" Syaoran asked frantically. "I'm okay, Syaoran-kun," Sakura replied in a shaky voice. The gang looked around, and Syaoran noticed the coffins lying on the ground. "It looks like we're in some kind of burial chamber," Syaoran whispered. The opening coffins creaked loudly around them, the bony and skeletal fingers reaching for them. They ran for their lives, the undead army being too much for them. The group of five (including Mokona) ran into a narrow corridor, and escaped harm. "Hyuu, an undead army. Maybe they protect the Dream wands," Fai said, panting for breath. Sakura turned around to face an intricately carved door. All of them entered into darkness.

* * *

**A/N:** The yin yang thing was... a random idea. I wanted them to face some kind of puzzle. Oh, and send ideas for what you want me to write about next, as long as you tell me how the characters act so that they don't end up OOC.


	3. The Dream Gate Key

**A/N:** Wow, short chapter. Chapter 4 should be up after my semester exams are done the following week or so.

* * *

Ch. 3 The Dream Gate Key

The gang walked into a large cavern filled with diamonds. A huge pile of golden sticks with a five-pointed star on the end were at the very back of the massive cave, beside a silver doorway. A disembodied voice rang out, clear and strong. "This is the place where the Dream gate sits," it said. "To leave Rose Garden Maze, one must go through this gate. Good luck," the voice said, fading away. "I guess that pile of golden sticks are Dream wands," Fai said. Then, out of the shadows came hundreds of black, slimy things that walked upright. "More enemies? There's no way we can fight them off," Syaoran said, his face pale and almost bloodless. Sakura moved back, kicking a broken spear in the process.

Fai picked it up, then slashed at the things experimentally. They shied away from the broken point in response. "It looks like this spear is repelling these creatures," Fai said. "Mokona will get four Dream wands for each of us," Mokona said. While Fai fought the black creatures, Mokona gathered four wands. The wands began to glow, and floated to each of the four people. The gate opened, shining brightly. A brilliant light engulfed them, and the entire group lost consciousness.

Syaoran was the first to wake. "Hey, we're back in the forest," he muttered. Everyone else woke up one by one. "So, what do we do next?" Kurogane said. "Well, in the note, Kamui said that we had to find the Enchanted Forest and go to Mirror Heart Lake. In order to find the forest, we have to find a talking rabbit," Fai finished. The second that those words left Fai's mouth, a shriek broke the silent night.


	4. Rendezvous with a Rabbit

**A/N:** I'm getting lazy. Chapter 5 is already written, just got to type it up. Exams end on Thursday in Europe for me, but don't expect a lot of updates. Also, I'm. . . running out of ideas for this story.

Fai: The Kamui, Subaru, Fuuma, and Seishiro mentioned in this story are from Acid Tokyo. This means spoilers for some chapters in the manga and Tokyo Revelation. But not much.

Authoress: Also, I don't really know _how_ to spell the names of the people Fai mentioned. If I am wrong, please tell me.

* * *

Ch. 4 Rendezvous with a Rabbit

"Syaoran, what was that?" Sakura asked in a quivering voice. "No, gah, get away from me!" screamed that same, high pitched voice. Following the screams, the group stumbled upon a clearing, where a fox had caught a struggling rabbit. "Let me go, I am NOT food," it was yelling at the top of its lungs. "We found our talking rabbit, but he's lunch for a fox," Fai said in wonder. The rabbit then bit the fox's leg, finally escaping its grasp. The rabbit then promptly ran into the gang. Literally. "Um, excuse-wait, you're the guys I've been looking for," The rabbit said. "You won't recognize me, but I'm Kamui," he continued.

"Kamui? What happened?" asked a bewildered Syaoran. "Well," Kamui began, "it started when Subaru and I landed in this in this world. Fuuma and Seishiro had landed at the same time as us in front of a crystal castle. Without thinking, my brother and I ran inside. The two hunters then followed us. 'Who dares to enter my domain' was the first thing we heard. Next thing I know, there's a bright light. 'As punishment, you will be a rabbit. The others will be my slaves'. When I woke up, I was next to the pink fruit tree that I created, along with a Dream wand that disappeared. A tree that talks. And can glimpse the future, too. I left a note so you guys can find it." After that was silence. "All right," Kurogane said. "So, we get into the castle, rescue those guys, break your curse, then try to leave?" "That's the idea, yeah," Kamui replied.

"How about we rest for the night, then head towards the castle in the morning?" Sakura suggested. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement, and were soon fast asleep.

* * *

The gang, with Kamui in tow, marched through the forest and were at the castle in a matter of minutes. The tall structure gleamed in the sun, and was made entirely of crystal. The door silently opened by itself, and the odd group walked into the dark, unlit dwelling.


	5. Illusions of a Crystal Clear Kingdom

**A/N:** The next chapter will be long, I promise, really. Now, all I have to do is write up and type Chapter 7 and finish typing Chapter 6. As for my next story...It's a secret! But it's not under anime/manga. It will be a different category. Excuse any OOCness, because I haven't read/watched Tsubasa in a while.

* * *

Ch. 5 Illusions of a Crystal Clear Kingdom

As the gang wandered the halls, they came to a huge door, emblazoned with the symbol of a chimera inside a heart, a white butterfly with crescent-shaped wings on one side, and a normal, crystal blue butterfly on the opposite side. The entire picture was enclosed in a rainbow colored circle, a black Chinese dragon with red eyes circling the entire thing clockwise. The door opened by itself, just like all the others. Slowly, they crept into what appeared to be a magnificent throne room, completely intact. Unlike the rest of the castle, which was falling apart, this area was untouched by the hands of time. "These carpets and curtains; look, the throne! There are so many artifacts here," Syaoran whispered, awed by the sight he saw. A ghostly moan was heard, and everyone just froze.

"Child of vampires," it said, "You have dared to enter my domain twice now. You will suffer!" A statue near the entrance moved, closing the door. "Wait!" Sakura cried out, holding Syaoran back from attacking. "I see wires," she whispered, "right behind the statue. Try to cut them if you can." Syaoran nodded, and relayed this essential information to the others. "On the count of three, then," Kurogane said. "Three!" Fai, Syaoran, and Kurogane shouted at once. They lunged for the near-invisible wires, Fai acting as decoy. The strings cut, the statue fell, revealing a shocking secret about this apparently crystal clear palace.


	6. Phony Phantom Puppet

**A/N:** Almost done. Just need to type up Chapter 7. Unfortunately, I don't feel like writing my next story. Never fear, I'll keep writing. But, I have only _one_ reviewer! Well, besides one anonymous person. But, still! A small fanbase of _three people_ isn't too much to ask for, is it?

* * *

Ch. 6 Phony Phantom Puppet

Right behind the statue was a sturdy, wooden coffin with a clear glass lid. Resting on the soft white pillow was a small child, with shoulder-length black hair and a pure white dress. Her pale face completed the very picture of beauty. Kamui's face, however, turned a shade of white that blended completely with his fur coat. "That girl-she's a vampire, I can smell it," he said quietly. "Subaru? Subaru, where are you? Subaru!" Kamui yelled, frantic with worry. THUD! A concealed door beside the throne opened, revealing Seishiro holding a white-faced, terrified Subaru. "Stop, please," said a small, childish ghostly voice. "Please, there is no reason for hunters and vampires to quarrel. I myself am half vampire, but my father was a hunter."

Kamui turned and looked at the small child inside the lovely glass coffin. "That's impossible," he said in a resigned voice. "I don't know why Seishiro-san wants Subaru, but it definitely isn't out of love." "But it is," the sleeping girl replied. "Seishiro-san, the truth can be hidden no longer. My soul is bound to this place until your conflict is resolved, which is my one and only dying wish." "Where's my brother?" Seishiro countered. "My brother has him," she said sadly. "He does not like hunters, but because I'm still alive, he does not execute him. Your brother is in the courtyard, awaiting your arrival." "Where does that leave us?" Fai asked in a puzzled voice. "We're heading to the courtyard," Syaoran said with finality.

Fuuma was waiting, with news of his own. "There's a curse on this place," he said after hearing the gang's odd story. "Apparently, the only way to lift the curse and return everything to normal is to stop this hunt once and for all." Kamui was apprehensive. "So, stop going after my brother, then," he said. "That should solve everything, right?" For the first time, Seishiro had a sad look on his face. "It's not that simple," he said. "The reason why I'm going after Subaru is to _protect_ him. There are scientists in one world who want to use him as a test subject because they know he's a vampire. They have the technology to traverse between worlds, as well." Seishiro looked tired. Surprisingly, Subaru spoke for the first time. "All right, so what do we do?" he asked. "A pact," Fuuma answered. "An agreement between us to be loyal and help each other out when in need. We need to say 'the family that sticks together stays together. All for one and one for all, 'cause we're all in this together.'" Fuuma stuck his hand out, then Seishiro and Subaru. Kamui was still reluctant, and couldn't be convinced. "Nii-chan," Subaru called. "Please-if you don't take a leap of faith, then you miss out on a lot of good things.

Convinced, Kamui put a white, furry paw on top, and the ruined castle began to glow.

* * *

**A/N:** I thought it would be nice if they (Kamui and Seishiro) got along with each other, for once.


	7. Friends

**A/N:** Finally done with this story. The next one won't be up for a while. I'm still getting the plot together, so don't worry!_!

* * *

Ch. 7 Friends

The shards of stone that made up the crystal palace were gone, replaced by blue roses. The small girl appeared before them, becoming more transparent with each passing second. "Kamui-san," I hope that you will be well from now on." Kamui's rabbit-like exterior glowed and he turned back into his natural human form. "Yes, I will be," he replied. "And, I also gained two friends as well." "There is a world," the girl said slowly, "that accepts all people, no matter who they might be. You can stay there, if you would like, but the scientists would get to you eventually." Out of her hand came two crystals, one golden and one that was pure white. "This is what magic I have left," she continued.

"One is the Golden Crystal; the other is called the Imperial Silver Crystal. You can activate their power when needed. As long as you love each other, they will never fail, for they draw upon the power of love. It also wouldn't hurt to try a few magic spells for yourselves." She chuckled, then smiled. "I forgot to tell you my name. It is Beauty," and with that, she was gone. Kamui took the Crystals and opened a portal. "Well, I hope that we will meet again," he said as he stepped through it. Everyone said their goodbyes, and Syaoran and the others were left in this strange world. "Let's go to the next world," Mokona said merrily. In the blink of an eye, they left, too. The fact that the entire party failed to notice the dying flowers around them was a fatal sign of things to come.

* * *

**A/N:** One skyscraper-sized cookie to those who got one of the two references in this chapter. Two mega-huge cookies to those who found _both_ references. Oh, and the scientist backstory was completely made up as they never actually explained what was going on. Call it a theory. There is also some foreshadowing in this chapter. No, not a sequel. When my next story is finished, you'll get an idea though of what comes next. The two stories are related, in a weird, twisted sort of way.


End file.
